


Loose Laces

by shit-escalates (Schm0use)



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schm0use/pseuds/shit-escalates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes are a tricky thing to remove, when you've got cold hands. Occasionally, it is best to seek the help of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Laces

Sevro wakes suddenly in the middle of the night, a heavy weight pushing down onto his chest. He kicks out and gasps, knife flashing in his hand – a foot stomps down on his wrist and he realizes the source of the pressure on his abdomen. It's a boot. A boot he recognizes.

“Tactus?” He hisses.

A mocking laugh answers him. “Scared you, did I?”

Sevro squints up at the dark figure and comes to a second realization.

“Why are you only wearing shoes?”

“Funny thing,” Tactus says, removing his boot from Sevro's chest and crouching down in front of the smaller boy. Sevro wills himself not to look down. “Was trying to get them off, but I can't get the laces undone.” He wiggles his fingers an inch from Sevro's face. “Frozen practically solid. This cold is bullshit.”

“So, what, you want me to help untie them?” Sevro's lip curls. “I'm not your mommy. I'm going back to sleep.” He rolls over onto his side, but Tactus grabs his shoulder and pushes him onto his back.

“Idiot, you're only going to freeze faster if you—”

Tactus pushes against his waist with one hand. With his other, he reaches for the band of Sevro's pants. “Actually, I was hoping you could help me warm up a little,” he breathes.

_Oh._

“What are you _doing_?” Sevro snaps. “We're surrounded by people.” He prefers to sleep further away from the group than most, but their friends aren't deaf.

“Even better.” Tactus just says, sliding his hand from Sevro's waist to grip the back of his thigh. He easily drags Sevro across the ground so he can sit in between his legs, and goes back to busying himself with the Bronze boy's pants.

“Hang on.” Sevro protests. “The girls—”

“Want to have them join?” Tactus asks. “Too bad that pretty one you liked to moon over isn't here, what's her name? The gazelle.”

He means Quinn. “ _Shut up._ ” Sevro lashes out at him, but Tactus grabs his wrist.

“Come now, Goblin, your heart wasn't in that.” He drags Sevro in closer. “Let's be honest with ourselves, hm? You've been dying for a good fuck.” He drops all pretenses and wraps his hand around Sevro's cock through his pants, stroking slowly, pure torture.

Sevro grits his teeth. He is not going to give this slagging psychopath the pleasure of embarrassing him. But it's so hard to resist – there are no Pinks for them at the Institute, and none of the highborn Golds even look at him twice. And he's not like Titus or Tactus. He won't take advantage of a slave. So it's been a _long_ time.

“Get off.” He says.

“Why?” Tactus asks.

“Because you'll get a knife between your ribs if you don't.”

“Want to stick it in me, Sevro?”

 _Yes_ , Sevro thinks, and then knees him in the balls as hard as he can. Tactus exhales sharply, face coloring. Then he punches Sevro in the face and slams his back to the ground, crawling on top of him.

“Try that again, you tiny ratsack.” Tactus says, voice deadly calm. “I'll make you regret it.” Sevro does try it again, but Tactus is sitting firmly on his hips. The Diana boy grins down at him, like a predator about to feast on its prey.

“You think you're that much stronger than me?” Sevro snarls up at him. “I could beat you into submission with my hands tied.” Tactus chuckles.

“I know.” He says. “It's making me hard just thinking about it.” He grinds his hips into Sevro's, and he is _not_ lying. Sevro chokes back a gasp. “So the question is: why haven't you?”

Sevro stops kicking and just stares at him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Told you – wanted to warm up.”

“ _Why_ are you _doing this_?” Sevro repeats.

Tactus shrugs. “I need to fuck something.”

Sevro thuds his head into the ground beneath him. Tactus waits him out. After a long moment, he asks, “Why did you come to _me_?”

Tactus sighs and rolls off him – Sevro resists the urge to pull him back. But then Tactus is yanking down his pants in one go – a shock of cold air hits him and he nearly yelps, just barely managing to bite the sound back. Tactus spits into his palm and wraps his hand around Sevro's dick, stroking slowly. His hand is freezing – Sevro shivers, but whether from cold or pleasure, he's not sure.

“Not bad for such a little Bronzie,” Tactus says. “You've got a decent prick-to-person ratio.” Sevro throws an arm over his eyes, feeling his face burn up.

“I fucking hate you.” He tells Tactus.

“Can promise you won't hate me fucking you.”

“You are so _stupid_.” Sevro complains. Tactus flicks his wrist, rubbing his palm over the head of Sevro's cock. “ _Fuck_.”

“Not yet.”

Sevro ignores the constant barrage of jests. “You never answered my gorydamn question,” he pants.

“About what? Why I'm here? The short answer is, I want to fuck you, you annoying little ankle biter. Which reminds me...” He administers a sudden, stinging slap to Sevro's bare thigh. “Spread 'em.” Sevro, who is operating slightly slower than usual, isn't quick enough for him. “For fuck's sake, Goblin...”

Tactus pushes his legs apart and licks his own fingers. Sevro tries to sit up, eyes widening. “Wait, wait, wait—”

The friction on his cock speeds up, and at the same time, Tactus slides two wet fingers inside of him. It is a little shocking, a little incredible. Not more than he can take, yet. Sevro falls back against the ground, biting his tongue to keep from groaning.

“Good Goblin, very good.” Tactus says, voice dripping like honey, and Sevro can't handle this, he _can not_. It's been _too_ long, and he's not used to getting fucked. It's making him come undone far faster than he would like to admit. He's vaguely aware of Tactus running his hand from the base of his cock to the tip, flicking his thumb over the head – he's vaguely aware that the low moans he hears every time Tactus lazily slides his fingers in and out of him are coming from his throat. “Anyone seen you like this before, Bronzie?”

Sevro's skin is flushed, and his expression is dark, and his lips are parted and red from biting them. His cock is hard, and the insides of his thighs are wet and Tactus fucking loves it, but Sevro doesn't know any of that, and he gasps out, “ _Who the fuck would ever want to?_ ”

Tactus stops all movement. Sevro can't help the needy gasp that escapes him, but he realizes that that's it – he gave himself away, so Tactus is done. He knew that's all the stupid, sadistic Gold wanted – Tactus lived to get one over on other people. Sevro knew this and he failed to stop it, because he's only human, and Tactus is a slagging genius with his hands.

“Let me tell you something.” Tactus says, pointing at him – distracting, because Tactus's fingers are wet from being inside him; Sevro _wants_ Tactus back inside him. He writhes his hips weakly and Tactus pounds him in the belly with his fist – not as hard as he could have, but enough to knock the wind out of him a bit.

“Be still. The first time I ever really noticed you was the moment I saw you slicing open a dead horse's belly with one of those knives you love so much. You know, all the others with us, they weren't looking forward to that night.” He taps Sevro's chest. “But you didn't complain. First time I ever really saw you was when you were cutting your way out of that horse, and you were laughing.” Tactus grins at the memory. “Because you like being that monster in the darkness, don't you? Just like me.”

Sevro swallows. “Not like you. I'm not a sadist, you crazy bastard.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tactus says. “But that's why I get to top.”

Before Sevro can respond, Tactus flips him over onto his hands and knees. Sevro can feel the other boy's cock pressing against his entrance – shit. He glances over his shoulder.

“Hang on. Are you still wearing those stupid boots?”

“Yep.” Tactus says, and drives his cock home.

Sevro isn't ready for the pain. Tactus presses his forearm against Sevro's mouth to muffle the sound of his yell – he wraps his other arm around Sevro's waist, pulling the smaller Gold back into him, burying himself as deep as he can. Sevro bites his arm hard enough to draw blood and Tactus grins.

“Mmm, that's good.” He murmurs in Sevro's ear. The smaller boy is shaking, so Tactus tightens the grip around his waist. “You're tight as hell, you fucking virgin.”

“I'm not a virgin.” Sevro groans. “And I _will_ violate you with a Standard for this later, fuck—”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tactus tells him. “And you've only been fucked by Pinks before – you've no idea what it's like to have a Gold inside you.”

This is true, though Sevro would never say as much out loud. Pinks were docile, directed. If you told them to do something, they would submit to your command.

Tactus fucks him senseless, grinding his hips into Sevro's over and over again – it is nothing like a Pink's seductive ministrations. It is equal parts pain and pleasure, and Sevro is gasping from the burn of it one second, and the next moaning helplessly like some Rose as Tactus moves inside him, making him see stars even though his nose is practically to the ground.

“How wonderful you sound when you're not swearing at me, darling,” Tactus purrs, breath hot on his spine.

“ _Fuck_ you.” Sevro spits.

“Let's try again.” Tactus stops moving again. _Gorydammit_. “No cursing. Perhaps my name, instead.”

“No.”

Tactus fists a hand in his hair and pulls. It's painfully good. “My _name_.”

“ _Rot in hell_.”

Tactus shoves his face down into the dirt. “We can do this all night. Well, I can. You, on the other hand...”

He slowly, agonizingly, pulls out. Sevro actually whines at the loss of contact, the emptiness. He hates himself. He tries to push back into Tactus but the bigger Gold has the upper hand now – he holds Sevro firmly in place. He can feel Tactus _right there_ , so close – the larger boy folds himself along the length of Sevro's back, skin hot and slick with sweat. He presses his lips to Sevro's ear.

“Say. It.”

“ _Cocksucker_.” Sevro says viciously. “ _Son of a bitch_. Tactus, _fuck me_ —”

Tactus slides back into him in one thrust and Sevro actually cries out in relief. He is past the point of caring who hears. He's getting laid, fuck it.

“Again.” Tactus tells him.

“Harder, Tactus, _harder_ , you pansy fuck,” he moans. Tactus complies, drilling into him so roughly it feels like he's about to nail him to the ground. “I'm still a Gold, bitch, not some weak Violet.”

Tactus doesn't manage an answer this time, his breath coming fast against Sevro's shoulder – Sevro finally begins to have some inkling that the more foul he is, the more aroused Tactus gets. Well.

“Tactus, _god_ ,” He pushes his hips backward, meeting Tactus on his next thrust, and Tactus's breath hitches. He does it again, and Tactus gets so gorydamn _deep_ on the next one that it sets Sevro's whole body shuddering. But he is _not_ going to be the first to crack. “ _Fuck_ , your cock feels good inside me.

Sevro can feel, rather than hear, Tactus hum his approval. Tactus's other hand – the hand not pulling on his hair – finds his cock again and begins stroking him in time with their thrusting. His hand is hot now, burning on Sevro's skin, and Sevro's plan at retaliation begins to crumble. _“Yes”_ and _“more”_ fall from his lips indiscriminately, and “Tactus, Tactus, _Tactus_ ”.

“Sevro, shut the fuck _up_ ,” Tactus growls suddenly, teeth nipping a sharp warning at Sevro's shoulder blade. His movements are fast and erratic. And Sevro knows he has him.

“Tactus, _come_.” He commands, and Tactus does, silent and wordless, hips twitching helplessly as his orgasm takes him. Sevro is half a step behind him, vision whiting out as he spills hot and wet over Tactus's hand. They both collapse into the dirt, limbs unable to support them a second more.

“Lasted longer.” Sevro declares, voice thick with exhaustion.

“Still got fucked.” Tactus reminds him, weakly slapping him in the arm.

“I'm okay with that.” Tactus reaches out for him and Sevro digs his elbow into the other boy's ribs. “I swear if you try to cuddle me, I'll murder you in your sleep.”

Tactus huffs out a laugh and drags himself to his feet. “Don't say I never did anything for you.”

“Are you both _quite_ done?” A voice grumbles nearby.

Sevro hikes up his pants and turns onto his side, sleep already beginning to claim him. “Yeah, we're—wait, _Darrow_? You're awake?”

“ _Now_ I am.” Darrow points out. He sounds cranky.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Tactus cries out. “We could have made it a party.”

“ _Go to bed._ ” Darrow orders.

Tactus throws back his head and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically ship everyone in this series together all at once. But these two have a special place in my heart because of how hard it is for them to be happy – so I like imagining them happy together (um, in which “happy” here means “well fucked”).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
